


Damian's Birthday

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Damian's eleventh birthday with the Batfamily. Bruce and Damian bonding time....sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damian's Birthday

Well this was a stupid idea. Damian stared blankly at the children's playground that was in front of him. "Bruce?" Damian asked the question with just one word. Without looking up at his father he could tell that Bruce was torn between being amused and being bored.  
Bruce Wayne, multimillionaire, playboy and resident Batman. "Uh... I use to bring Dick, Jason, and Tim here when they were younger."

Damian slowly turned to look up as his father. "What makes you think that I am anything like them?" Damian sneered at the insult that came along with that statement. With a slight roll of his eyes he murmured. "Take me home."

Bruce sighed, "Now Damian, there is no need to act like that. You are ten years old and should be able to act like the child that you are." Bruce reached forward and placed his hand on Damian's shoulder while ignoring the look of hurt that flashed through Damian's eyes before the boys guard was back up. "We shall stay for a little while at least." He turned Damian around to look at the park.  
"Want to go down the slide?"  
"No."  
"Want to go on the swings?"  
"No."  
"How about the monkey bars?"  
"NO! I want to go home!"  
"How about the pool?" Bruce questions unfazed by Damian's growing temper.  
"I said N-...There's a pool?" Damian blinks slowly and looks around "where?" Bruce smiles and leads him over to the outdoor pool. Damian nodded his head in thanks as Bruce hands him his swimming trunks out of the bag that Alfred had packed for them. Dashing into the local bathrooms Damian quickly changes and runs out to the pool jumping in to attempt to splash everyone else.

Bruce sat back in one of the lounge chairs watching his younger son play in the water; Richard was right to tell him to bring Damian here. Bruce crossed his arms and smiled as he waited for the phone call from Tim telling him that the others are reading to go ahead and bring Damian home. So for now it's a waiting game but at least he gets to watch his younger son act like a child.

Two hours later Bruce felt his pocket vibrate. Pulling out his phone he saw Tim's name on the LCD. "Ready?" Bruce questions.  
"Yes."  
Hanging up the phone and slipping it back into his pocket. "Damian it's time to go."  
Damian pauses in his splashing, "do we have to?"  
"Yes." Bruce replies pulling his towel out of the bag. Damian slowly gets out of the pool and grudgingly walks up to Bruce taking the towel from him. Slipping his wet feet into his shoes and wrapping the towel around his waist he follows Bruce back to the car. "Why couldn't we stay longer?"  
"Because Tim called we are needed at the house."  
Damian scoffs, "Of course they call and you come running. Bet you got in the pool to swim with them didn't you." Damian turns away from his father and glares out the window. Bruce says nothing as they pull up to the Manor. Quickly getting out of the car and running up the front steps. "You really are the worst father in the world." Damian yells throwing open the front door and dashing in only to collide with Richard. "HEY!" Damian glares up at him then his face goes neutral as he sees 'Happy Birthday Damian' written on a banner hanging by the door way. "Did you really think we forget your birthday?" Bruce question as he walked through the door and smiled down at his son. "But..you..you said I was ten." He pouts slightly. "Yes well I couldn't let slip that the boys were throwing you a surprise party now could I?" Damian lets out a happy yelp and jumps up hugging his father. "Thanks Dad." He pulls away. "That hug didn't mean anything." He quickly turns around and runs into the living room for presents. "Course not Damian." Bruce smiles. Finally his youngest son was acting human.


End file.
